Jason Takeru
Jason Takeru is a member of the group who often posts a bunch of content. Background Jason is a person who often posts a lot in the group, whether it be jokingly or serious. In the past, he created a bunch of random content and posted images that he had created with MS paint in his spare time. There would often be interesting posts and some he deems cringeworthy. Even though Jason has not played a lot of Shin Megami Tensei games, he mostly played the Persona series and Devil Survivor. He's often playing a bunch of games and is rather a random person that people happen to know in the group. While Jason was at home, he decided to create a random video for the group and decided to make a trailer for Spencer Megami Tensei: The Animation. Jokingly a bunch of poorly drawn characters and dialogue was shown in the video and a release date was shown to be 6/6/2016. Since the video was very well received, he went on to make Episode 1 and post it. It was massively received as a humorous video and people wanted the series to go on. The series would later end at Episode 4 as of now due to Jason being extremely busy with real life issues. He is however working on Episode 5 and a Spencer Megami Tensei 2 special, which shows only the events that happened during the demo. Role in Spencer Megami Tensei Jason can be found within Kansas city in the giant elavator building on Floor 13th. When currently aligned with Chaos or Neutral, Jason would start a boss fight with the main cast. If choosing to side with Law, Jason will instead disappear and go away. Jason then appears again in Kansas City 3 within the top floor of a building. Instead of fighting the players again, he ask a certain question that will boost your alignment of your choosing.'' '' Jason at least appears in Washington D.C. in the top floor of the building. When the player chose to align with Neutral or Law, Jason will be a party member starting at Level 20. Before he joined the party, he asked if they have something to say. The player is able to input a password, if the player inputs "Persona 4" a bossfight would activate and the player would have to beat Jason. For other players, if they chose to align with Chaos, Jason would not appear in Washington D.C. at all. Prompting him to disappear for an unknown reason. Quotes: "You don't seem to be on the correct path. I'll change that." Victory Quotes: Upon winning a battle: "Hmph." Upon leveling up: "Whatever." Upon getting loot: "Cool." Trivia *Although being an artist for Spencer Megami Tensei, Jason is quite embarassed of the drawing that he has submitted for the game. As the current artwork has not been aged very well and also is at a very poor quality. *Jason in Spencer Megami Tensei 2 is voiced by Karen Strassman.